1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cushion article. More particularly, the invention relates to a structure and method for preparing a multiple indentation load deflection (ILD) cushion article utilizing an inflatable partitioning means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Well established methods of manufacturing upholstered cushion articles utilizing both separately manufactured cushions with separately mounted coverings as well as pour-in-place or foam-in-cover have been developed. Likewise, there are established methods of creating differing foam densities and compressibilities. However, this approach of preparing different density cushion articles requires a relatively large number of individualized process steps which causes the cost of production to be quite high. In another approach, different density cushion articles are prepared independently, and the articles are bonded or glued together. Again, however, a relatively large number of steps are required to achieve a finished multiple ILD cushion article, and consequently the manufacturing cost is relatively high. In order to reduce the number of production steps, equipment has been developed which deposits different density foam at different locations, thus providing a multiple ILD cushion article in one step. Unfortunately, this technique does not produce a well defined boundary between the different density regions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,417 issued Feb. 27, 1973 to Bethe teaches the use of mechanical compression of desired areas of curing foam in a mold to create areas of higher foam density than non-compressed areas within the mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,863 issued Nov. 11, 1975 to Rhodes, Jr. teaches a method of creating dual density foam articles using a rigid mold partition insert during the molding process allowing the introduction of different density foams substantially simultaneously during the molding process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,681 issued Sep. 20, 1983 to McEvoy teaches a method of pouring three different density foam materials into the same mold in sequential manner forming a seat cushion having differing foam densities in different areas of the cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,153 issued Jan. 12, 1988 to Armitage et al teaches method of adhesively laminating fabric and foam together and shaping the so laminated combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,809 issued Apr. 19, 1988 to Storch teaches a method of providing a covered foam cushion element with a hollow core to reduce cushion element weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,411 issued Jul. 5, 1988 to Wing et al teaches a use of a flexible membrane to hold and cover a multi-density foam core.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,757 issued Sep. 1, 1992 to Thary teaches creating a multi-density foam seat cushion using a foaming of one density foam around an already foamed core and using a mechanical means to form to shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,942 issued Aug. 13, 1996 to Vu Khac et al teaches a multi-density foam seat back cushion formed by inserting one preformed foam piece into/onto another preformed foam piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,058 issued Sep. 10, 2002 to Jackson teaches a seat cushion for protecting a users spinal column by inserting a gel or foam of low density into a cavity in a higher density foam perform.
The present invention provides advantages and alternatives over the prior art by providing an improved structure and method of manufacture for upholstered cushion articles.
According to a further aspect of the present invention is to provide a multiple indentation load deflection (ILD) cushion structure having well defined density boundaries.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a multiple ILD cushion structure method of manufacture that allows the different ILD foams to be introduced substantially simultaneously with the base cushion foam, before the introduction of the base cushion foam, or after the introduction of the base cushion foam.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention there is provided a seat cushions structure for an upholstered seat comprising: an upholstered foam seat bottom cushion having a base foam within which is located at least one area of foam of a different ILD than said base foam, said at least one area of foam being defined by a preformed inflatable container, and an upholstered foam seat back cushion having a base foam within which is located at least one area of foam of a different ILD than said base foam, said at least one area being defined by a preformed inflatable container, thereby forming a seat cushion structure having at least two distinctly defined areas of foam having different ILDS.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a seat cushions structure for an automotive upholstered seat comprising: an upholstered foam seat bottom cushion having a base foam within which is located at least one area of foam of a different ILD than said base foam, said at least one area of foam being defined by a preformed inflatable container, an upholstered foam seat back cushion having a base foam within which is located at least one area of foam of a different ILD than said base foam, said at least one area being defined by a preformed inflatable container, and an upholstered foam seat head restraint having a base foam within which is located at least one area of foam of a different ILD than said base foam, thereby forming a seat cushion structure having at least two distinctly defined areas of foam having different ILDs.
According to still yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a process for forming an upholstered seat cushion having multiple ILD foam comprising at least two different ILD foam areas, said at least two areas defined by an inflatable preformed container comprising: mounting the upholstery cover material in a first mold half, positioning at least one preformed inflatable container in said first mold half, mounting the second half of said mold onto said first half of said mold; attaching an inflation means to said at least one preformed inflatable container; inflating said at least one preformed inflatable container to a desired level using a suitable inflation fluid; introducing a foam having a first desired ILD into said mold using a foam introduction and molding means: foaming said foam to substantially surround said at least one preformed inflatable container and permanently adhere said at least one preformed inflatable container to said foam; introducing a foam having a second desired ILD different from that of the foam into said at least one preformed inflatable container using a foam introduction means and a releasing said suitable inflation fluid; foaming said foam to substantially fill said at least one preformed inflatable container and permanently adhere said foam to said at least one preformed inflatable container, and separating said mold halves and removing the upholstered multiple ILD foam cushion.
According to a still yet further aspect of the present invention there is provided a process for forming an upholstered seat cushion having multiple ILD foam comprising at least two different ILD foam areas, said at least two areas defined by an inflatable preformed container comprising: mounting the upholstery cover material in a first mold half, positioning at least one preformed inflatable container in said first mold half, mounting the second half of said mold onto said first half of said mold; introducing a foam having a first desired ILD into said at least one preformed inflatable container using a foam introduction and molding means; foaming said foam to substantially inflate said at least one preformed inflatable container and permanently adhere said at least one preformed inflatable container to said foam; introducing a foam having a second desired ILD different from that of the foam into said mold using a foam introduction means and molding means; foaming said foam to substantially fill said mold around said foam filled at least one preformed inflatable container, and separating said mold halves and removing the upholstered multiple ILD foam cushion.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a process for forming an upholstered seat cushion having multiple ILD foam comprising at least two different ILD foam areas, said at least two areas defined by an inflatable preformed container comprising: mounting the upholstery cover material in a first mold half, positioning at least one preformed inflatable container in said first mold half, mounting the second half of said mold onto said first half of said mold; introducing a foam having a first desired ILD into said mold using a foam introduction and molding means; introducing a foam having a second desired ILD into said at least one preformed inflatable container substantially simultaneously with the introduction of said foam, foaming said foams substantially simultaneously to form at least two areas within said mold having different ILD foams and substantially fill said mold; separating said mold halves and removing the upholstered multiple ILD foam cushion.
The present invention thus advantageously provides a multiple ILD foam upholstered cushion structure for seating and particularly for automotive seating.